The present invention relates to a golf ball teeing apparatus and more particularly pertains to placing a golf ball on a tee without requiring bending over by a golfer.
Since those who want to play the game of golf well must invest substantial time of practice. Driving ranges and other practice facilities have been established so that golfers can practice their shots with a plurality of range balls without having to retrieve any of the balls. Typically, the golfer is provided with a bucket that is filled with balls. The golfer is generally required to bend over after each shot and replace a ball on a tee or other desired location. The golfer who practices for long periods of time can suffer back fatigue from this constant bending. Additionally, golfer's who have back problems to begin with, are limited in the amount of practice time they are allowed before their pain becomes unbearable. The present invention seeks to provide a device that will place a golf ball on a tee without requiring the golfer to bend over to do so.
The use of golfing accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, golfing accessories heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of enhancing a person's ability to play golf are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,638 to Kameda discloses an automatic golf teeing device with a drive mechanism incorporated for pushing the ball into position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,299 to Brown discloses an automatic device for positioning a golf ball onto a tee by use of a vacuum system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,303 to Berkowitz discloses a cane-like device for retrieving golf balls.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a golf ball teeing apparatus for placing a golf ball on a tee without requiring bending over by a golfer.
In this respect, the golf ball teeing apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of placing a golf ball on a tee without requiring bending over by a golfer.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved golf ball teeing apparatus which can be used for placing a golf ball on a tee without requiring bending over by a golfer. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.